


Silent Greif

by LittleCabin



Series: Thorki fluff [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pain, Poison, Wounded!Loki, angsty fluff, desperate!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCabin/pseuds/LittleCabin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He saw his brother fall to the ground with a spear piercing his shoulder, and a sword being slammed into his side." Is a quote from this story of great brotherly Love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Greif

**Author's Note:**

> I hated myself for writing this one, I hate anything with mayor character death!  
> But this is about love, this is about Thor staying strong for Loki, he has to! D:  
> I'm a bad, bad person D: 
> 
> I had a thing before, where someone had to die at the end of a story...   
> never again!

Thor sat beside Loki's bed, holding his hand as the healers worked their hardest to comfort Loki from the pain he was experiencing. Thor couldn't help but watch the healer who was trying to clean Loki's wound, he seemed so upset, he kept looking at the wound and shake his head. Loki whimpered slightly, his voice was sore and hoarse. "Is there nothing you can do to ease his pain?" Thor asked and gently moved some hair away from Loki's face. "I am so sorry Thor, we are doing our best!" one of the healers were trying to close a bleeding wound on Loki's leg, somehow the blood seemed to keep flowing from Loki's small, battled body.

"Thor, hold my hand." Loki whispered to his brother and reached for his and, Thor had let it go as he had rested his head in his hands. "Of course, Brother, I will hold your hand!" Thor tried to hide the tears but he couldn't hide anything from Loki, Loki knew him far too well for him even to try. "I will be fine, Thor, Soon I will be up and going again." he mumbled whilst fighting the riot of pain and suffering. "Of course you will be fine, you are the God of Mischief!" Thor didn't even believe it himself. "Thor may I talk to you in private for a second?" one of the healers pulled Loki's elder brother away from the beside and pulled him out of the room. "What is it?" Thor asked, focusing on his brother who he still could see through the door. "Your brother has blood poisoning Thor, I think the swords were poisoned… It's feeding on his blood, turning it black." The healer tried his best to hold Thor up on his feet, as Thor felt the sickness rise inside of himself. "Poisoned?"

flashback*

"Thor I am ready, I am nineteen now… I have trained for so long, I am strong!" Loki begged his brother for approval to join the fight against the frost-giants. Thor knew his brothers strength and his cleverness when it came to his magical skills, so out of that he nodded gently to his brother. "Fine, but I want you by my side at all times okay?" Thor hugged his younger brother, even though he knew Loki was strong, he didn't want anything to happen to him. Thor wanted to pack his brother into silk put him on a pile of pillows… But he knew it was time to let his brother fight.

end of flashback*

Thor sorely regretted his choice now, Loki had gotten hurt in his first fight… Very hurt.

flashback*

"Loki, behind you!" Thor called his brother, Loki turned around and drove his spear into a frost-giant.  
Thor smiled, his brother was doing well, better then he thought he would. Thor was fighting off three frost-giants when he spotted his brother, they were being pulled apart by the numerous of enemies constantly showing up. "Loki, keep closer!" Thor yelled and tried closing up to his younger brother.  
Loki nodded and fought his way between the monsters, as he was closing up to his brother Thor heard Loki scream his name. "Thor!" Loki ran up to him, threw his arms around him, and to Thor's confusion, pushed him away! Before Thor could understand what was happening, he saw his brother fall to the ground with a spear piercing his shoulder, and a sword being slammed into his side.

end of flashback*

"What do you mean, he won't make it?" Thor was crying hysterically in the arms of his father. Days had passed and the healers worked every hour of both night and day, to try to stop the poison from spreading, and for his wounds to stop bleeding. "He is too poisoned." Odin hugged his son tightly, he rarely show affection and emotion… But his youngest son was dying in his eldest son's arms, how could he keep a straight face?

"Loki, you must fight, do you hear me!" Thor was shaking his brother lightly. "I will, Thor, I said I was ready to fight… I just didn't know it would be for my life I would be fighting." Loki whimpered as Thor hugged him, Loki knew it was over, but for his brothers sake he was going to fight until the very end.  
"Loki, I should never have let you come with me." Thor cried and kissed his brother's cold arms. "Thor I was ready…" Loki smiled, it was bittersweet, for as he smiled, tears ran down his cheeks. "I said I would protect you at all cost." Loki whispered into his brothers hair. "What good would this world be without the God of Thunder. They need you!" Loki was crying terrible, his whole body was shaking as he sobbed, it caused him pain to cry but he couldn't keep it in. "But I need you, brother!" Thor screamed in anger, thunder formed outside the window and flashes of lightning shined in Loki's eyes. "Calm down, Thor… I will be fine, you said it yourself." Loki smiled and held Thor's hand until Thor could feel his fingers tingle from the pressure blocking his bloodstream. Thor looked up at his younger brother and realized: He had to be the one who was strong, his little brother needed to see him strong. "You will be fine." Thor agreed and hugged his brother gently.

flashback*

"Loki!" Thor screamed and ran over to his brother, when Thor reached him the frost-giant had fallen under Loki's spear. "Loki!" Thor lifted the limp body into his arms, Thor signaled the others to retreat. As they reached their horses Thor was holding his lifeless brother. "What happened?" Sif wanted to know. "He saved my life." Thor whispered and looked down at the once upon a time life full Loki, resting in his arms as if he was asleep. "He sacrificed himself!" Thor hissed in anger. Thunder scaring the horses and lightning blending their eyes.

end of flashback*

Loki was resting, finally, for as long as he could rest in his brother's arms Loki could find some rest in the hopelessness of utter pain. "His blood is turning black…" A healer said and showed Thor a wound on Loki's finger that was still bleeding, it was actually black. Thor's brother was bleeding black poison. "Make sure you don't touch it, it will burn you… and we can't risk it getting into any of your wounds, your faith might be the same." The healers silenced at that state and left the room, as they could not do more for him. Any pain easing they tried giving him, his black blood would eliminate. He was doomed to die not only slowly, but painfully.

Loki fought for his life for many days, he kept on going even though the pain was surreal and the sorrow only grew stronger within him. "Thor, may I have something to drink?" Loki asked and smiled to his brother who hadn't heard him talking. "Thor, can you hear me?" Loki asked and squeezed his brothers' arm. "What!" Thor asked concerned. "Water… Can I have some water?" Loki asked and smiled, he could feel his lips cracking up and starting to bleed, they were extremely dry. "Sure!" Thor handed Loki a glass and helped him to get some sips from it. "Your lip, it's bleeding." Thor got up to get some cloth to dry it off with. Thor sobbed lightly as the blood dripping from his brothers lips was pure black. Loki took the cloth from Thor's fingers. "It is okay, just a scratch." Loki whispered and swallowed heavily.

flashback*

"Loki, we're soon home now!" Thor was riding home as fast as he could, he was passing over the bifrost. He tried not moving his injured brother too much, for every time he did Loki would whimper and tears would stream down his pale skin. "When we get home I am going to make it all well again, I promise!" Thor knew he couldn't do much, but he was going to do everything on his power to make sure Loki wouldn't suffer. "I love you, brother." Loki whispered before his body suddenly got heavy in Thor's arms. "Loki, no!" Thor hurried the horse to go faster, but it didn't seem he was going to make it fast enough.

end of flashback*

Loki had asked for some time alone with Thor, he needed it. "Why is it you want to see me alone?" Thor asked his little brother, trying his best not to cry. "I just wanted the warmth you bring into this room when we are alone." Loki said and patted the bed beside him. Thor sat down and sighed. "And that is the only reason?" he asked. Loki smiled and shook his head. "No." he simply said. "Then what may the other reason be?" Thor asked, feeling fear build inside of him. "I have little time left, and I wish to spend it with you." Loki said and a tear tumbled down his cheek. "Don't say that brother, you can still win… just fight!" Thor screamed into the covers lying on the bed. "I have fought Thor, for many days have I fought… But it's over now, I can feel life drifting away." Loki mumbled and grabbed Thor's arm. "Oh how I wish I could die for you!" Thor cried, "Or even with you if only!" he sobbed. Loki started crying as well. "No brother, do not want to follow me into this darkness… I didn't save you so that you could throw your life away!" Loki was shivering now, the life he had left was leaving his eyes, and they filled with fear. "I saved you so that you could live on, for I love you!" Loki said silently. Thor cried.

"Thor, you must live for me… For I cannot stay any longer." Loki's life ended as one single black tear trailed from his eye, and a last breath filled the room with silent grief.


End file.
